Heroics Have a Price
by Park Ryder
Summary: When an outing goes wrong, and Alex, trying to save Milura, is caught in a car accident that puts her in the hospital, how will those who care about her deal with the fact that they may lose her?
1. Alex paid the Price

It was a bright, sunny day in the middle of June. The kind of day that seemed like nothing could go wrong. The kind of day that something always did. The city bustled with busy chatter as a blond haired teenager ran after a wolf-husky hybrid, which was in her early twenties.

Alex- "Darn it Milura! Slow down! I can't keep up with you!" She had shouted at the wolsky as they both dodged through pedestrians.

Milura - "Hah! No way, Alex! You quit moving like you have bricks in your pants! The library just got a huge new order of martial arts books, and I swear to high heaven I'm going to be the first one to check them out!" She shouted back.

Alex just grumbled and ran faster. She suddenly noticed the busy street up ahead. Milura, who was paying nowhere near as much attention, didn't see that the light for that street was about to change, and continued to run, not slowing down. 

Then the light changed, just as Milura ran into the middle of the street. Most of the cars remained stationary, but one light blue pickup truck, the driver on his cell phone, rammed on the gas pedal.

Milura froze, her ears flattened back. She was dead in the path of the oncoming car but too scared to move. She had had an extreme fear of cars ever since one of them had been the death of both her parents. 

Alex saw the oncoming disaster, and quickened her pace, hoping to help her friend.

Alex - "Milura look out!"

Not wanting her friend to get killed, she ran and pushes Milura out the way but she got hit instead. When Milura got up from being push to the ground she saw Alex getting hit by the car and she was staring in horror what she just saw.

Milura - "Oh my god Alex!"

She got up and went to her friend and saw her cut up a little and was unconscious. She bends and pick up the body a little then she felt something wet is coming out of her head. She took her off Alex's head and saw red stuff on it, and she realize that she is bleeding her eyes grew in fear and shock and started to shake it and Milura eyes was fill with tears.

Milura - "Alex wake up! For god sake wake up!"

Then she stops shaking her and then tears started to fall down her eyes.

Milura - "Please…wake…up."

She started to cry while hugging the unconscious body and it had gotten cloudy and then Milura kept on crying. Then she realizes that Alex needs help and then Milura yelled out:

Milura - "HELP! HELP! THIS GIRL GOT RUN OVER BY A CAR AND SHE BLEEDING! SOMEBODY CALL 911!"

Some people turn around and then a lady took out her phone and she calls the hospital.

While Milura was holding Alex tightly, the ambulance came and two paramedics with a stretcher, and saw Milura holding Alex.

Milura look up and saw the paramedics with the stretcher and she put her on the stretcher and said: 

Milura - "Please…Help her."

Paramedic # 1 - "Don't worry we will get her to the hospital as soon as we can."

Milura - "Can I go?"

Paramedic # 2 - "Are you a family member or guardian?"

Milura - "I'm her guardian."

Paramedics # 1 - "Then let's go then."

They put Alex in the back of the ambulance and Milura got in the back with her and she was holding the napkins next to Alex bleeding head to slow down the blood.

Milura - "I'm sorry Alex."

As they were driving to the hospital, Milura was hoping that Alex will be ok.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!

P.S I know Mordecai and Rigby aren't in this chapter but they will come out in the later chapter, please don't be mad


	2. Sharing the Hurt

**This is the next chapter! This is for one of my best internet friend Invader ShadowWolf who is feeling sad . Invader ShadowWolf I hope this story can cheer you up .**

Milura stood at the hospital window, watching the raindrops slide down the pane. The fur on her face was still damp from her last bout of crying. Her unconscious friend Alex lay in the bed behind her, bandaged. She was asleep, but her breathing was labored. A concussion, the doctor had said. A concussion, and a broken arm, leg, and a few ribs. Oh, and possibly some internal injuries. But she'll probably be fine.

Probably. Right now, Milura hated that word. It was probably, not definitely, and that was never a good sign. Turning, she looked over her friend. The doctor said she got off pretty easy. It sure didn't feel that way. She had called Cody first. She hoped he would arrive soon; she needed someone to talk to. It was hard being alone in a hospital room with only your half-dead friend, and your sadness and guilt for company.

How ironic. It's raining now. If she dies, it'll probably still be raining. Add one more death of a loved one to walk off in the rain, Milura thought, staring back out the window.

Then she heard the door open and thought that it was one of the doctors but it was actually Cody. Cody was dripping wet saw Alex in bed unconscious and he look sad.

Milura - "Cody your wet."

Cody - "I know."

Milura - "How you got wet?"

Cody - "I ran over here after you told me what happen. How is she?"

Milura - "The doctors said that she some few broken bones and a concussion. They said that she will probably be fine."

Cody - "Oh ok."

He stood next to Milura and then she said:

Milura - "This is my family all over again. If Alex dies I don't know what I'll do. She's like a sister to me dude."

Cody - "How you think I feel about this? She my best friend I don't know what to if she dies my life would be over."

Milura - "So would mine."

Then they kept on staring at the rain and Cody had a feeling he want to get out of his chest. He had this feeling for a long time. He felt like he wants to let it out since his best friend was hurt really badly, and he seem to trust Milura because she can never break a promise. He took a deep breath and he said:

Cody - "I love her."

Milura was a little shocked and she said:

Milura - "What?"

Cody - "I love her you know. Alex. I've always had a crush on her every since we fist met and became best friends. And, it isn't fair, because now I may never get to tell her."

Milura - "And it's my entire fault."

Cody - "No it's not."

Milura - "Yeah, you say that but you know it is. Everyone I care about always ends up hurt."

She got a little mad and said:

Milura - "God! This is my fault, I know it is! I walked in to traffic without paying attention like a freakin' IDIOT, and now Alex is paying for it!"

Cody - "Milura…"

Milura - "You don't understand, I didn't look after her and all I care about a new book at the library! I'm a horrible person!"

She began to cry and then Cody said:

Cody - "Listen Milura it not your fault!"

Milura - "Yes it's is!"

Cody - "Listen to me! You know how many times Mordecai and Rigby always mess things up and Alex scarifies her and look like she is dead?"

Milura - "124"

Cody - "You counted it?"

Milura - "Yeah I keep a record."

Cody - "Oh. Well anyway, did you ever think for one minute that Alex is really dead?"

Milura - "No."

Cody - "You see her going to be ok. I know it because she won't die."

Milura stop crying. Smile a little and said:

Milura - "Thank you Cody."

Cody - "No problem. Can you keep my secret about you…know…me...loving...Alex?"

Milura - "Of course."

She felt a little better, and decide to call the others what happen. It will be hard but at least they will know what happen.

That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon, bye!

P.S I hope this cheers you up Invader ShadowWolf!


	3. Comfort from the Crowd

Both Milura and Cody had been sitting in the room wordlessly for several minutes. Both were staring straight ahead at the wall, in exactly the same position, but their thoughts couldn't have been more different. At first, they had tried to talk about Alex, but it kept wheeling back to Milura's, "It's my fault" insistence, and so after a while, they tried to avoid that topic.

They had tried to make idle conversation, then, but Milura was neither interested nor enthusiastic, having a pessimistic outlook on everything. After a while, they both gave up, and a tense, almost hostile silence reigned supreme. It was the presence of this silence that made them both jump when it was broken by the gentle click of a door being opened.

Milura - "Mrrg!...," having been half-asleep, lost in her own thoughts.

The door opened fully, revealing a tall blue jay, whose name was Mordecai, and a much smaller raccoon, named Rigby.

Cody - "Oh, hey, Mordecai, Rigby. You're here,"

The pair rushed past, not replying, and immediately coming to the side of the bed where Alex lay unconscious.

Mordecai - "Oh my god, we came as soon as we could! She's gonna be okay, right?"

Rigby - "Yeah, she's not gonna die, is she?"

Milura - "I don't know."

They look at their unconscious friend and Mordecai look sad. It was like the time Rigby had died and he felt like his heart broke into a million pieces but at least he came back to life thanks to Skips. On the other hand Rigby also had a sad look on his face. Even though Alex can be annoying and always argue with her, he deeply cared about her and don't want her to die.

Without her in their life, they know what to do. Without her, working in the park would be boring and it won't be that fun. Also she wouldn't be able to teach them stuff like roller skating or skate boarding.

Milura look at the two friends and then she said:

Milura - "It's my fault guys."

Mordecai - "How is it your fault?"

Milura - "Because when me and Alex was going to the library for new defense books, I wasn't looking both was at the street and I almost got hit by car but she push me out of the way."

Rigby - "At least she save you."

Milura - "Yeah but now Alex is paying the price. When it should if have been me."

Cody - "Milura please…."

Milura - "No Cody this is my fault. I didn't know why I didn't listen to her when she told me to slow down. All I care about the stupid book from the library."

Mordecai - "Dude it was by accident."

Rigby - "Yeah. Beside she is going to live."

Milura - "Yeah right. This is my parents and Winter all over again."

Cody - "Milura these things happen to her all time. And she always makes it."

Milura - "I don't know…."

Rigby - "Listen Milura you may not believe this but, Mordecai almost died once."

Milura and Cody - "He did?"

Mordecai - "I did?"

Rigby - "Yeah dude. Don't you remember the time I trap us in the meat locker?"

Mordecai - "Not really."

Rigby - "Anyway, after Mordecai passed from the cold I thought he died because he looks like he was dead. Also I felt like crying like a baby and felt like my heart broke into a million pieces because I felt like it was my entire fault.

Milura - "How do that help me?"

Rigby - Just give me a second! Anyway I didn't give up what I did was I carry his body you know to make him a little warmer and he woke up."

Mordecai - "So…That why I woke up?"

Rigby - "Yeah dude."

Milura - "What the point of this?"

Mordecai - "The point is that these things happen. Yes I know now that Rigby nearly kill me but he didn't do it on purpose." 

Cody - "And you didn't do it on purpose with Alex it was by accident. Like we said before, she is going to make it."

Milura - "I guess I know what you mean now. Thanks for cheering me up."

Mordecai - "No problem."

As the friends stood in the room with the unconscious Alex and they were hoping that she would be ok and be alive.

That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon, bye!


	4. Alina's Advice

At the hospital Mordecai had calls Alina about what happen. She quickly came to the hospital and saw her unconscious friend on the bed. She looks at Milura who look depressed the most.

Then she said to them:

Alina - "Can I talk to Milura for the second?"

Mordecai - Sure. Milura, Alina is here."

She turns around and saw the feline and slowly walks to her and they were outside the hallway.

Alina - "I heard what happen."

Milura - "I know."

Alina - "Are you ok?"

Milura just stood for her for like a minutes and broke down to tears and Alina started to hug her.

Alina - "It's ok…Everything will be fine."

Milura - "No it will wont."

Alina - "Yes it well."

Milura - "No Alina, this is my fault."

Alina - "No it's not."

Milura - "OPEN YOUR FREAKIN EYES ALINA! WHILE THAT CAR WAS COMING, AND WHAT DID I DO? STOOD THERE LIKE A FREAKIN IDIOT AND ALEX PAID THE PRICE WHEN IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!"

Alina - "Milura…."

Milura look at Alina and she looks hurt. Milura started crying and said:

Milura - "I'm sorry…I'm sorry..."

Alina - "I know how you're feeling right now."

Milura - "You know what else? The last words I said to her was I didn't wanted to slow down for the new book and told her to run faster (crying) and that was my last words to her. (Hugging Alina again) Now I can't ever tell her I'm sorry!"

Alina - "You know Alex only did this to save you."

Milura - "Yeah but I feel like it should of me that should been hit by that car, not her."

Alina - "Your feeling that because you never actually seen somewhere you care about get hurt like that."

Milura - "Well…"

Alina - "I these things happen."

Milura - "But what if she doesn't make it?"

Alina - "I don't know Milura, we both care for her like a sister and she help us with our life's but it wasn't only her that help us our life's, we help each other and yourself."

Milura - "But I need her! She like a sister to me and help me with my problems!"

She kneeled down to the floor and began sobbing again. Alina took a deep breath and stood up straight and told Milura:

Alina - "You know your only crying because your emotions are taking over you. Your emotions don't control you, YOU control it."

She went back into the room and Milura stop crying and decide that Alina was right and she got up, wipe away her tears, and went back into the room.

That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon, bye!


	5. Milura's Dream

It been hours of Alex not waking and it was now night time. Mordecai, Rigby, and Alina went home while Cody and Milura stood with Alex. Cody was already asleep but Milura was wide and was starting at the window it was still raining, and the advice that Alina gave was in her head all day.

"You know your only crying because your emotions are taking over you. Your emotions don't control you, YOU control it"

Those words keep on playing in Milura's mind like a mess up tape recorder. She decide that her emotion shouldn't take over and it's like all she did was let her emotion took her over. But thanks to Alina, she would now never let her emotions take over her all the time.

While it was still raining, Milura was still looking outside at the window. Then she saw a glowing star and she said:

Milura - "Little star. I wish you can help my friend Alex. She been hit by a car and now unconscious the doctor don't know when she going to wake up. Please little star, help her please."

Then somewhere around midnight, Milura had finally fallen sleep. As she was sleeping she started to have a dream.

In the dream the background was white and she was standing in the middle of nowhere and was a little nervous.

Milura - "Hello? Is anybody there? Alex? Cody?"

A voice - "Milura?"

Milura eyes were widening. She knows that voice. The voice that she haven't heard in a very long time. She turns and saw it was her parents and her younger sister, Winter.

Milura - "OH MY GOD! MOM! DAD! WINTER!"

She ran to them and hugged them tightly as she could and was crying tears of joy. Then she let them go and said:

Milura - "What am I'm doing here?"

Mom - "We heard about what happen to your little friend."

Milura - "I know. I was an idiot."

Winter - "Your not a idiot Milura, she save your life."

Milura - "But it was my fault."

Dad - "It wasn't your fault honey. It was an accident."

Mom - "She did it to protect you."

Milura - "But it should of me that should have been hit by that car. Not Alex. I should have been here with you guys."

Winter - "But we won't want you to die Milura. We miss you but we don't want you to die now."

Mom - "You still have a life to live."

Dad - "That why God decide that it's not your time yet."

Milura - "But what about Alex?"

Winter - "Don't worry your sister friend wont die."

Milura - "Huh?"

Mom - "She means Alex honey, she been watching you taking care of Alex like a sister."

Winter - "I'm proud of you Milura."

Milura - "Thanks Winter."

Dad - "And remember what your friend Alina said, your emotions don't control you, you control it."

Milura - "I know dad. I have been doing that for my whole life. But ever since what Alina told me, now I know that I'm stronger than that.'

Mom - "That's my girl."

Dad - "Well it's time for us to go."

Milura - "Wait, don't go!"

Mom - "Don't worry honey, we will always been with you right here." (she pointed to Milura's heart)

Winter - "We love you Milura."

Milura - "I love you too."

She hugs them again and then she woke saw that she was in the hospital room with Cody and Alex. She looks at the window again and saw a star twinkle. She smiled at it and said:

Milura - "I love you guys."

Then she slowly went back to sleep.

That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon, bye!


	6. The Phone Call

It been two days since Milura and Cody were still at the hospital with Alex and she is still unconscious. Some people visit her and bring her stuff like flower, teddy bears, cards, stuff like that.

Now today was Milura and Cody was gloomy by the fact that Alex still haven't waken up yet. Rigby now they were just starting at the windows until one of the nurses came and said: 

Nurse - "Ms. Kasai, phone for you."

Milura - "Oh ok."

She went left the room and in the hallway she answers the phone:

Milura - "Hello?"

Other Voice - "Hello Milura?"

Milura realize it was Mordecai.

Milura - "Oh hey Mordecai, how are you?"

Mordecai - "Gloomy. How are you and Cody?"

Milura - "Gloomy."

Mordecai - "Did Alex wake up yet?"

Milura - "No. She might be in a coma."

Mordecai - (paused) "Oh."

Milura - "Yeah. How are things at the park?"

Mordecai - "Like the way you and me are feeling gloomy. Everybody gloomy, upset, and sad about the accident."

Milura - "I just wish that she had wakened up yet."

Milura wanted to tell him about the dream she had but she will think that Mordecai won't believe her. Then Mordecai said:

Mordecai - "Milura?"

Milura - "Yeah Mordecai?"

Mordecai - "Suppose….."

Milura - "Suppose what Mordecai? Spit it out!"

Mordecai - "Suppose…Alex…doesn't. Make it."

Milura eyes were widening. She wanted to yell at him for saying that but she remember that she been saying that too. Also the dream she had seeing her family and telling her that Alex won't die. Also she remember what Alina told her, her emotions don't control her, she control them.

Mordecai - "Hello? Milura are you still there?"

Milura smiled and said: 

Milura - "I heard you Mordecai. Don't worry, she will be fine."

Mordecai - "Wow. I was thinking that you would yell at me back of what I said."

Milura - "Nah man. It that Alina told me that my emotions should control me, I control them. After she told me that, I realized that I have been letting them control me all my life. It likes the only feelings I ever felt was sad and anger. But now I'm not going to do that again."

Mordecai - "Wow. I'm proud of you Milura."

Milura - "Thanks dude."

Mordecai - "I gotta go back to work. Call me if something happen to Alex."

Milura - "Ok bye."

Mordecai - "Bye."

They both hang up and Milura walk back to the room and saw Cody asleep and Alex still unconscious. She smiled and walks to Alex and said:

Milura - "I hope you wake up soon Alex I….love you as a sister."

She hugged the body carefully and walk back to the sit and stare at the window some more. Back at the body a small smile.

**Cliffhanger! So what happens next? Find out in the next chapter!**

That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon, bye!


	7. Alex's Dream

As Cody and Milura was sitting in the chair and was staring at window, Alex was still unconscious.

A thick bandage was wrap around her head like a sweatband those basketball player wears. He had a cast on her arm and leg, also her sides was wrap in a gauze bandage.

As she is still unconscious, she had a dream that she up in heaven. She looks around and nobody was there and was a little afraid.

Alex - "Hello Milura? Is anybody there? Hello?"

She kept on walking on the cloud to see somebody who's there. She really started to freak out and just wish that somebody was here.

Alex - "Hello? Is anybody here?"

She stops running to catch her breath and then she had heard a friendly voice.

A voice - "Why hello there."

Alex - "Huh?"

She turns around and saw a family of wolf/ husky hybrids. They look familiar to her but she couldn't tell since they look young.

Alex - "Oh...Hello. Who are you guys?"

Milura's Mom - "We are Milura's Mom and Dad."

Alex's eyes widen and realize it was here parents and her little sister Winter. The family that Milura lost when she was young and had to live all alone and take care of herself.

Alex - "So you guys are Milura's parents and you are her little sister Winter, right?"

Winter - "That's right!"

Alex - "No way! I'm Alex."

Winter - "We know who you are silly. We see you everyday with Milura."

Alex - "Oh. So….Why am I'm here? Am I'm going to die!"

Milura's Father - "(chuckle) No your not going to die young lady."

Alex - "Oh thank god. But why did you guys bring me here?"

Milura's Mother - "We wanted to thanks you for saving our daughter."

Winter - "You rock!"

Alex - "Thanks but I'm worry about Milura. I think it's my fault that I got hit by that car and I got hurt. Also I blame my self that I got hurt and let everybody worry about me."

Milura's Father - "It not your fault. You were only tried to save our daughter."

Winter - "Yeah you're our hero!"

Milura's Mother - "We also thank you for taking good care of her."

Alex - "Me? But it like Milura takes care of me like an older sister and teach me how to control my anger and sadness because of my childhood and the mistakes I made in my life."

Winter - "But you and your friends help Milura after our deaths."

Milura's Mother - "You help her how to cope with new things and how to control her anger and sadness."

Milura's Father - "We wanted to thank you for that."

Alex - "Thanks."

Winter - "You have to go back down to earth Alex."

Alex - "Oh ok. Nice meeting you guys."

Winter - "Nice to meet you Alex."

Milura's Mother - "Oh before you go, tell Milura, we love very much and were proud of her."

Alex - "Ok bye."

Milura's Mother, Father, and Winter - "Bye!"

Alex is then back to heaven still in her unconscious form but on her face the small smile grew a little bigger.

That the end of the chapter, I'll make the new one soon, bye!


	8. She's Awake!

Alex still hasn't waked up yet and the doctors think that she might be in a coma. Milura and Cody still stood in the hospital with her and only left if somebody calls them, if they had to use the bathroom, or if they are hungry. Also it been raining for two days and it made Milura a little gloomier.

Right now Milura, Cody, Mordecai and Rigby were in the room still starting at the window and it been hours. For some reason they began to lose hope thinking she might never wake up.

Then hours later Alex open her eyes and her vision was burry but she blink a few times and her vision became clearer she sat up a little and wince in pain.

She sat up a little and rubs her eyes. She was a little dizzy and said: 

Alex - "Oh man! I can't believe that me as president is late for a speech for blind orphans!"

Milura - "Huh?"

They all turn around and saw Alex awake and rub her eyes.

Milura - "Alex! You're awake!"

All of them hug Alex tightly and they said:

Rigby - "We were really worried about you!"

Mordecai - "Were glad your ok!"

Cody - "We thought that you were going to die."

Alex - "Um guys, your hurting me!"

They realized it and let go of her.

Milura - "Sorry."

Alex - "It's fine. How long was I out?"

Rigby - "For almost two days."

Alex - "Whoa! I must have been really out of!"

Mordecai - "Yeah. We didn't know if you wake up."

Cody - "We are so glad that you're alive!"

Alex - "Sorry I worried you guys."

Milura - "Don't worry if not your fault."

Alex - "Thanks. Um guys, is it ok I talk to Milura alone for a second?"

Mordecai - "Sure Alex."

The guys left the room leaving Milura and Alex left the room.

Milura - "What is it Alex?"

Alex - "While I was knocked out, I had a dream that I saw your parents and your sister in heaven."

Milura - "Really?"

Alex - "Yeah. They say their proud if you Milura."

Milura - "Thanks Alex. I'm sorry about what happen. I should have listened to you."

Alex - "It's ok Milura. I can't ever stay mad at you. You're one of my closets friends."

Milura smiled at this and hug her gently because she didn't want to hurt again. Then once they stop hugging Alex notice a red spot on one of her bandages.

Alex - "Is... Is that blood? Oh, I'm gonna be siiii..."

She pass out again Milura was about to freak out but smile. She knows that she is alive and just fainted because of her fear. The guys came back into the room and saw Alex unconscious again.

Cody - "What happen to Alex Milura?"

Milura - "Oh. She passes out because she saw dried blood on her bandage."

Mordecai - "Oh that's good."

The friends were glad that Alex woke up and alive. Especially Milura.

That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon, bye!


	9. Epilouge

It been 2 weeks what had happen and Alex was be able to leave the hospital. Though she was still a little sore and still had to wear the cast on her arm and leg and use crutches for a couple of weeks. But she was glad to go back to the park with her friends and rest of the guys was glad to have her back, epically Milura.

Right now she was playing video games with Mordecai and Rigby and Rigby came in last place.

Rigby - "Aw man! I lost again."

Mordecai - "Hmph, Hmph."

Alex - "Guys you wanna play again?"

Mordecai - "Sure Alex."

Then the trio started to play again. Then Mordecai said:

Mordecai - "I'm glad you're back at the park Alex."

Alex - "Me too Mordecai."

Rigby - "Yeah. We miss you when you were knock out and when you woke up."

Alex - "I know me too."

Rigby - "The sucky part is that you still have to work."

Alex - "It not that bad. The only job I have to do is the snack bar."

Mordecai - The best part is that once you're out of the cast, you will be able to work with us again and do some awesome stuff!"

Alex - "Yeah we are!"

All three of them - "OHHHHHHH!"

They laugh and started to play video games. Mordecai kept looking at Alex's cast and notice nobody sign it. Then he asks Alex:

Mordecai - "Uh is it ok I sign your cast?"

Rigby -"Me too."

Alex - "Sure."

Mordecai and Rigby each took out a marker and wrote their names and comments on Alex's cast.

Later in the day Alex's cast had her friends name and comments on them.

Then while Mordecai and Rigby went out to get something to eat, Alex was in the living room watching TV and then Milura came into the door.

Alex - "Hey Milura, I thought you were going to the mall with Alina."

Milura - "Yeah but Alina can't make it because she had to help one of her friends with a homemade movie she is making."

Alex - "Oh."

Milura - "How you feel?"

Alex - "A little sore but I'm alright."

Milura - "Oh."

Alex - "Is there something wrong?"

Milura - "No. I'm fine."

Alex - "Are you sure? You can tell me."

Milura - "Ok. When you knock out I was afraid that you might die. I don't want to die Alex your like a sister to me."

Alex - "Milura listen. The accident was not your fault it were nothing for me, you'll be dead now and I didn't want that to happen. Your one of my closest friends and your like a sister to me too."

Milura - "Thanks Alex. I'm gonna change a little because when you were knock out, Alina came and told me that I cant bottle up all of my emotions it like all my life the only feelings I felt was sad and anger."

Alex - "I understand I use to be like that too. Don't worry I'm going to help you.'

Milura - "Thanks Alex (hugs her) can I sign your cast?"

Alex - "Sure."

She took out marker and wrote on her cast and then Alex went to kitchen to get her and Milura snacks. Milura look up in the sky and said:

Milura - "Thank you. Mom, Dad, and Winter I love you." She started to cry a little.

Alex - "Milura! I got the snacks!"

Milura - "Ok!"

Alex - "You're alright? It looks like you were crying."

Milura - "Yeah. I'm fine."

The two girls both enjoy there snacks. Milura was glad that her friend was alright and gets to see her parents again. She will never forget what happen.

End

That the end of this story, I hope you all like it, bye!


End file.
